


What are the odds?

by KaitlynneCaldwell



Category: The Wanted (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynneCaldwell/pseuds/KaitlynneCaldwell





	What are the odds?

  


A typical night with the boys. I was obviously drunk, but then again when am I not. I attempted to stumble back to the hotel from the bar 15 minutes down the street, occasionally stopping to violate a nearby trashcan with all the food I ate that night, each time making me feel one step closer to being sober. I attempted to cross the street trying to keep myself balanced & of course, because I'm... well **me** , I had to fall in front of a group of unbelievably fit girls as they were exiting a club.

" **Are you okay** " a beautiful dark haired girl said to me.

I awkwardly chuckled to myself & blushed, " **Yeah, I'm fine.** "

I got up walked to the sidewalk as she held on to my arm to prevent me from falling once again. She pulled me to a bench where we both sat down together.

" **Now wait here.** " her almost angelic voice whispered to me.

I watched as she walked over to her friends to tell them something that I was too far away to hear. I watched her for a moment, she was beautiful. She was tall, had long curly dark brown hair & deep green eyes, she was skinny having perfect curves. Perfect. She was perfect. I tried to get my shit together before she returned. That way she wouldn't see me as such a idiot.

" **Jay, don't fuck this up.** " I whispered quietly out loud to myself.

" **Huh?** " I looked up to see a confused look on her face. I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought.

I felt my face turn a deep shade of red " **Oh, uh.. nothing.** " I shot her a smile in my best attempt to act natural.

She took a seat next to me as I saw her friends leaving out of the corner of my eyes.

" **Okay,** " she grinned trying not to laugh at my nervousness " **Sorry about leaving, I just had to tell my friends I'd catch up with them later.** "

" **Oh it's okay.** " I was terribly containing my excitement she obviously liked me too if she was willing to leave her friends for me, a drunken stranger.

" **I'm Katerina, by the way, most of my friends just call me Kat.** "

" **Hi Kat, I'm James but most of my friends just call me Jay.** "

We smiled at each other & began to talk to one another about our friends, work & hobbies. I loved how she liked my highly sexual mind & jokes. We found out we had a lot in common, we both are vegetarians, like reptiles & avatar. She was a bit more nerdy than I originally expected which made her hotter than before. We walked back to my hotel together & decided to watch avatar. I unlocked the door & went to go pop in the movie while Kat made her way to the bathroom to "freshen up".

After about 30mins into the movie I felt a hand on my knee slowly making it's way up to my thigh. I froze & then turned to look at Kat, her eyes full of lust with a seductive grin to match. I leaned in & nearly moaned as our lips crashed in a desperate need for each other. I basically attacked her lips with my tongue as I begged for an entrance. She opened her mouth & our tongues immediately began to assault each other. I broke away as Kat got up, gesturing for me to follow. I follow Kat to the bedroom & slammed up against a wall. I kissed up her jaw to her ear. 

" **You are so fucking perfect,** " I growled " **& I'm going to make you scream out my name all night long.** "

I crashed my lips into hers hard full of lust & passion. She hesitated momentarily before kissing me back just as hard. I picked her up & threw her on the bed. 

" **Fuck. Jay I want you so bad!** " she groaned as I made my way to the bed.

I slowly started kissing up her leg to her thigh, causing Kat to squirm, stopping before her blue thong. I took my hand a slowly rubbed her clit through her underwear. Kat let out a loud moan. I ripped of her panties with one quick motion & positioned my head above her soaking slit. I took a long soft lick, teasing her.

" **JAY! Please, I need you!** " she screamed

I smirked & took two fingers & shoved them into her pussy pumping them as deep and as fast as I could. She screamed so loud the whole hotel probably heard her, but honestly we could care less. I kept thrusting my fingers faster in & out hearing her moan. 

" **FUCK! JAY! SHIT! I'M SO FUCKING CLOSE!** "  


I returned my head to her clit & being expertly moving my tongue on it.

" **OH! JAY! OH FUCK! FASTER! DON'T STOP! JAAAAYYYY!!!!** " she screamed as she tensed up, squeezing on my fingers as she came.  
  
After Kat came down from her high, I moved up to take off the rest of her clothing. I slowly moved her dress up her body tossing it to the floor. 

" **You won't be needing that.** " I said as I flashed her my famous smile. 

As a began removing her bra, I kissed her passionately. I threw her bra next to her dress & stuck one of her hard nipples in my mouth & I rolled it under my tongue. I then used my left hand to grab to mimic what I was doing to her nipple.  Kat just continuously moans underneath me.  


  
I spent a few more minutes doing this, before licking my lips & siting beside her. She quickly got the hint sat on my still very clothed body & took off my shirt. 

" **You won't be needing that.** " she mocked. 

Kat planted a hard kiss on my lips. I moaned softly as she started giving me a trail of love bites down my chest. I breath quickened as she got to my trousers. She slowly undid each button without removing her passion filled eyes which were locked on mine. 

" **Jay,** " she bit her lip as she began speaking " **Do you want me?** " 

I looked up into her deep lustful eyes. " **Kat, I need you.** " 

She pulled off my trousers & started palming my hard on slowly threw my boxers. 

" **Fuck. Kat**." I groaned as she continued to tease me.

" **How much do you _need_ me?**" she said in a way that turned me on like never before. 

" **So fucking much.** " I moaned in a whisper as she gave a soft squeeze.  


Kat took off my boxers & tossed them to the pile of clothing. Almost just as quickly I grabbed her & flipped her over so I was on top, & in charge.  


 " **I need to be inside you!** " I nearly yelled, sexual frustrated.  

I grabbed a condom from my suitcase on the ground, slipped it on & positioned myself at her entrance. I looked up at her for some sort of subconscious consent for what was about to happen. A nod was all the confirmation it took. I rammed my cock inside of her, deep. 

" **OH FUCK! JAY! FUCK ME!!** " she screamed as I pulled out all the way & rammed her once again.

" **FUCK KAT!** " I started thrusting into her as fast, as I could. " **YOUR SO FUCKING TIGHT!!!** " 

I let out some throaty moans as I kept my fast pace, hitting her G-SPOT every time. I felt her body tighten up & her nails dig into my back as she began to orgasm. She let out a loud scream. 

" **JAAAYYYY!!!!** " 

The sound of her screaming my name was all I needed to be pushed over the edge. I came hard, feeling her tight & hot core as I filled the condom. 

" **OH KAAT! FUCK!** " I moaned. 

We both laid on our backs as we caught our breaths. I turned my head to see her face & gave her a long, hard stare.  


" **My God.** " I said between breaths. 

" **What?** " she said feeling a tad insecure.  

" **You are so fucking sexy.** " 

I gave her a deep kiss as I pulled into my arms. Not long after we were both fast asleep.

**____  
**

  
Chapter 2 will be up once requested **.  
**


End file.
